


Detour

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Holiday Gift Prompt, M/M, Polyamory, Porn, Spit Roasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: “Find us a room,” Yuri growled, covering Yuuri’s mouth with his own as Victor sped down the highway.“Seriously! You two are animals!” Victor laughed out, pressing harder on the accelerator, knowing they had another day’s drive ahead of them.





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenuineFirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineFirefly/gifts).



> Here ya go honey! Your prompt was so set up for PWP -- I gave ya PWP here sugar! Enjoy and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I totally mixed up the Yuris from the prompt you gave me (facepalm). DAMMIT!

“Find us a room,” Yuri growled, covering Yuuri’s mouth with his own as Victor sped down the highway. 

“Seriously! You two are animals!” Victor laughed out, pressing harder on the accelerator, knowing they had another day’s drive ahead of them. 

“Who the fuck drives this shit anyway? I’m sick of being in this damn car!” Yuri said, undoing his belt and climbing in Yuuri’s lap. “Next time get us a plane ticket.”

“Don’t I get a say--” Yuuri was cut off by Yuri plunging his tongue back into his mouth. 

It was hard for Victor to drive when those two were going at it. He could feel his cock swelling in his pants, and the small sounds from Yuuri, with Yuri growling where not making it easier. He thought a nice drive to their next destination would be a good distraction for them-- two days later in the car, maybe a plane ride would have been easier. 

“Motel, ten miles ahead,” Victor said, reading a sign. 

“Better get us there fast,” Yuri growled against Yuuri’s mouth, biting Yuuri’s bottom lip, growling more. 

Laughter coming from Victor as he only prayed he could get them there before clothes started to come off. The sounds of mouth smacking and Yuri growling against Yuuri was starting to make it where he wanted to pull over, but he knew better than to do that-- his car was not nearly big enough for three of them together. 

Speeding even more, Victor got them to the hotel and ran in to get them a room. 

Somehow he managed to pry Yuri off of Yuuri as they made their way down the dimly lit hallway into a room. 

“What kind of hell hole is this?” Yuri spit as they threw their bags down. 

“Well… it was the closest one I could find,” Victor stated, moving behind Yuri, pushing his hair from his neck and kissing his neck. “You think it is easy to drive while you manhandle Yuuri?” It was one of Victor’s favorite sights-- watching Yuuri and Yuri together. There was something sweet and sexy about it. 

“Oh shut up old man!” Yuri spit out, though his head tilted, giving Victor better access to his neck. For all the spit and bite of Yuri, he easily submitted. 

A soft chuckle and Victor wrapped an arm around Yuri, using his other hand to motion Yuuri over to them. A brief second later and Yuuri was moving in front of Yuri, their mouths back to smacking together as Victor bit and sucked on Yuri’s neck. 

Somehow, Yuri could arch into Yuuri’s body as he melted against Victor. It made Victor smile as his hand worked over Yuri’s narrow chest, pinching at his nipple while his mouth worried a spot on his neck. 

“I think he is wearing too many clothes,” Victor said to Yuuri. 

Smacking off Yuri’s mouth, Yuuri smiled at him. “Definitely.” 

“I hate when you two talk about me as if I am not here!” Yuri spit. 

“Did you hear something?” Victor chuckled. 

Yuuri leaned over Yuri’s shoulder, his mouth meeting Victor’s. “I heard nothing.” 

A growl from Yuri between them and they both laughed a little more. Moving towards the bed, Victor sat back against the headboard and watched Yuuri slowly remove Yuri’s clothing. He loved to watch those two with one another. 

With him, Yuri was all force and bite. With Yuuri he was soft and gentle. It made him smile as Yuri’s bottom lip pouted a bit whenever Yuuri stopped kissing him. Having Yuri standing their naked, and Yuuri with his shirt unbuttoned while they kissed at each other was making his own pants even tighter by the moment. Undoing his own belt, Victor palmed himself over his pants, watching as Yuuri’s hands moved down Yuri’s body, pulling him close and grabbing his ass. 

Yuuri knew he loved to watch them, and he would play it up for Victor-- turning Yuri so his back was to him, hands grabbing at his ass, spreading his cheeks. It made Victor moan softly, seeing Yuri’s small little pink hole on display for him. Even as they kissed, Yuuri would open his eyes, and stare at Victor. 

“Fuck,” Victor breathed. Yuuri was moving and teasing Yuri’s rim with the tip of his finger. “You two get over here!” 

Separating their mouths, Yuri was long gone. His eyes barely opened as his mouth still looked for Yuuri. It was Yuuri turning him and leading him to the bed-- whereas Victor pulled Yuri into his lap, his mouth covering his-- devouring him. 

Yuri was pure putty in his lap. Molding perfectly to him, his small tight ass fitting perfectly on top of his cock. Small whimpers and growls from Yuri while Victor’s hands traveled his body, grabbing at his ass. 

“You think he is still loose from this morning?” Yuuri asked, kissing at Yuri’s neck. 

“Only one way to tell,” Victor breathed, moving a hand off Yuri’s ass and plunging two fingers into his mouth. 

Sharing a kiss with Yuuri as Yuri sucked and licked at his fingers, Victor’s cock was swollen hard in his pants, dampening his briefs with precum. Continuing to kiss Yuuri, having Yuri squirm in his lap while sucking his fingers-- he thought he could cum right at that moment-- but Yuuri pulled back, then quickly kissed his lips with a smile. “Love you,” he whispered. 

A growl between them and they both chuckled. Yuri wasn’t into that lovey dovey mess, even as he was between them. Sometimes they liked to be lovey dovey just to get reactions from him-- or to even see his face bloom in a blush. 

“Make sure you soak my fingers,” Victor whispered to Yuri. “That is all I’m using on you this time.” 

A moan and wet slurping sounds coming from Yuri as he squirmed more in Victor’s lap. Removing his fingers from Yuri’s mouth, his hand went back to Yuri’s bottom, a finger playing with his entrance. It slipped in easy enough, followed by a second finger. 

“Oh yes, he is still ready from earlier today,” Victor half breathed/moaned. 

“He has been quiet insatiable lately,” Yuuri chuckled, kissing at Yuri’s neck.

“Dammit piggy!” Yuri growled, only to have Yuuri grab his hair and pull his head back-- hard. Pressing his mouth to Yuri’s, Victor saw that Yuuri was showing his dominance over Yuri. 

Quickly, he felt Yuri’s body almost go slack as Yuuri continued to kiss him breathless-- keeping a tight grip on his hair. 

When Yuuri pulled off Yuri’s mouth, he stared at the green lust covered eyes looking back up at him. “Now be a good boy and suck on Vitya a bit… make it good and wet,” Yuuri said. 

Once Yuuri let go of Yuri’s hair, he fell onto Victor then scrambled to move off his lap and pull at his pants. Victor smiled over to Yuuri, seeing how blushed his face was-- loving when Yuuri took over on Yuri. 

It was on a few seconds, and Victor’s cock was free of his pants. Yuri was licking at it, small little kitten like licks that drove him insane. Moaning and throwing his head back, Victor found his eyes closing for a brief moment. 

Yuuri might know how to work over Yuri-- but they both knew how to work over him. 

Gasps and moans coming from where Yuri was licking at him, and when Victor opened his eyes, the sight before him was something he never wanted to forget. Yuuri was holding Yuri’s hips tightly, his ass in the air as Yuuri’s face was buried between his cheeks. He had Yuri drooling over his cock-- trying his damnedest to suck him off. Victor knew with that Yuuri’s mouth as doing to Yuri’s rim, this was more for show. 

“C’mon now,” Victor said down to Yuri, grabbing his cock and tapping at his bottom lip with it. “Open wide.” 

Spit ran from Yuri’s lips as he opened up, taking in Victor’s cock. Moans and whines around his cock as wet slurping sounds came from Yuuri. There was no way he was going to last like this-- and he still held onto his cock, squeezing at the base. 

“Fuck!” Victor breathed. 

When Yuuri lifted up from licking at Yuri’s rear, he grinned over at him. “Too much for you?” 

“Always,” Victor smiled back. 

A wink from Yuuri, then his hand slapped down hard on Yuri’s bottom-- making Yuri lift off his cock and cry out. 

“I think he is ready,” Yuuri said. 

Both of them moving Yuri around, like a rag-doll between them and Victor was back kissing Yuuri. Hands moving on Yuuri’s pants (by Yuri), swallowing moans from Yuuri as loud slurps and soft gags came from Yuri-- sucking at Yuuri. 

“He has such a sinful mouth,” Yuuri whispered against his lips. 

“That he does,” Victor agreed. 

When he pulled away from Yuuri, he saw how Yuri was bent over, sucking Yuuri deeply-- his ass wiggling in front of him. There was a bright red handprint on his ass cheek from where Yuuri had slapped him. A pink, wet rim just waiting for him. Grabbing the base of his cock, he quickly sunk into Yuri, making all three of them moan deeply. 

“How is he always so welcoming?” Victor asked, leaning over Yuri to kiss Yuuri. 

A hum and Yuuri was kissing him deeply. Victor slowly rocked his hips, making sure Yuri was use to the intrusion-- letting his cock settle deeply inside of him. He knew he wasn’t going to last all that long-- though he had already has his way with both of them earlier that morning. 

“I’m not going to last,” Victor breathed, pulling his cock out and slamming it back into Yuri. Each thrust of his hips jarred Yuri forward-- making him take Yuuri deeper down his throat. 

“Then I guess I’ll have to finish our little kitten,” Yuuri smiled over at him, his hands gently combing through Yuri’s hair as he continued to make loud slurping noises over his cock. 

Victor went hard and fast. He love to slam into Yuri, watching the way his body jerked and the moans that ripped through his body. No matter how hard he fucked into him, Yuri was always pressing back against him-- as if he wanted it harder, deeper. 

Another slam of his hips, and Victor found his body seizing up, his cock releasing deep inside of Yuri. Grabbing his slim hips just a bit harder, he held still, allowing his cock to pulse. 

“Fuck,” Victor whispered. 

Small whimpers and Yuri was face down into the bed, Yuuri above him stroking his own cock. Falling back, Victor slipped his pants off, and tucked his cock back into his briefs. He kept his eyes focused where Yuuri was turning Yuri over on his back. 

“Oh,” Yuuri said, smiling over at him. “Looks like Yuri already came.” 

Yuri looked fucked out, his eyes far away and his mouth hanging open-- breathing heavily. Taking a moment to stand, Yuuri slipped his pants and boxers off, then moved back to the bed. His hands under Yuri’s knees, and he was pressing his legs back-- nearly folding him in half. 

“I wonder if I can get another out of him,” Yuuri whispered, leaning down to gently kiss Yuri’s lips. 

Victor felt something inside twist and knot with desire. Watching Yuuri be so gentle and loving with Yuri always pulled a bit at his heart strings. He knew he was the luckiest son of a bitch that ever walked the earth-- and watching them only proved it. 

The way Yuuri’s ass clenched with each rhythmic thrust was like pure magic. Yuuri would steadily continue to thrust into Yuri, his stamina holding out longer than both of them. After a minute or so, Yuri would start moaning loudly, grabbing and pulling Yuuri to his body. Kisses shared between them and Victor found he was rubbing his crotch once more. 

Sure he had many moments one on one with both of them, but still-- watching them had become one of his favorite sights. 

Had he ever known two years ago when a tear streaked Yuri came banging on their hotel room door that this is where it would have led them-- Victor would have seeked therapy. It still was a slight blur to him. He had taken gold, Yuuri silver-- and Yuri? Well he had bombed his skate, coming last. Yuuri and Victor were celebrating when Yuri came crying to them. A couple drinks, some soothing hugs-- and they all woke up naked, vague memories of the night before. 

That first night might have been blurry-- but every day afterwards had been crystal clear.

The moans increased as Yuri became hard again. Yuuri picked up his pace, slamming into Yuri’s prostate-- making him cum all over again. 

“I love how wet Victor makes you,” Yuuri breathed, slamming back into Yuri. “I want to fuck his cum deeper into you.” 

Victor found he was hard again, and his hand back around his cock. The harder Yuuri drove into Yuri, the louder Yuri got. Stroking himself, he spit into his palm, not wanting to take his eyes off of them. 

Yuri was raking his nails down Yuuri’s back-- Yuuri’s ass was bouncing up and down as he fucked Yuri. Both of their bodies shaking, and Yuuri fell on top of Yuri. Loud gasp of air, then Yuuri rolled off of Yuri, both of them crawling over where he was. 

Two hands reaching for his cock, and Victor sat back while they each laid a head on his chest. Hands lazily moving over his cock, and he kissed at Yuuri’s temple, then on Yuri’s forehead. With two hands on him, it did not take long for Victor to cum on his stomach. Yuuri kissed him and held him tightly. Yuri threw a leg over his and was breathing heavily into his neck. 

Hugging them both a little closer to him, Victor knew they were all a sweaty mess, but for now, they could rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love!  
> This is a part of my Holiday Prompt/Gifts! I will slowly post these as the month goes on! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I can be found in different platforms!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
